Sentimientos nuevos, sensaciones Extrañas
by henhazuneko
Summary: Viñeta Haruene/"Ene" se había dado cuenta. Oficialmente su nuevo 'amo' era mucho más aburrido que el anterior…..pero mucho más adorable. Esto hizo que la pequeña chica cibernética tuviera una pequeña crisis: ¡Se suponía que no debería tener aquellos sentimientos! ¡Ella solo era un programa! Pero aquella calidez, que desafiaba las reglas del espacio-tiempo, no se iba a detener. AU


_Disclaimer: Ni Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Senti<strong>**mientos nuevos, sensaciones extrañas**

**oOo**

Su anterior amo era (y por excedente) mucho más interesante que el simple chico peli-azabache que tenía delante de ella. Si bien el anterior había sido un cerdo, amante de las sodas, fetichista de piernas al aire y un frecuente visitante de páginas R-18; durante el tiempo compartido con él, había encontrado la manera de divertirse, molestándolo con cada defecto suyo y riéndose de sus reacciones inesperadas. Aquel chico de jersey rojo, llamado Shintaro, había sido alguien muy divertido e interesante mientras vivió con él. Pero, como sabía que sucedería con el sujeto de prueba, la devolvió a la página, al pasar el mes de asimilación gratis.

Durante el tiempo esperado en la compañía por un nuevo amo, "Ene" (o Takane Enomoto en código cifrado) se había aburrido horriblemente. Ella había sido creada designándolo como "un increíble programa con consciencia propia y diseñada especialmente para organizar el computador." Lamentablemente quienes la crearon, no creían que ella hubiera desarrollada una personalidad tan estrepitosa. Ni siquiera se sabía si era correcto que se dirigieran como 'ella'. Después de todo solo era un programa.

_"Por suerte al menos no desarrollé sentimientos"_.-Dijo internamente al haber escuchado 'accidentalmente' en la base, a sus creadores amenazando con eliminarla y decepcionarse del terrible fallo que habían cometido.

**oOo**

Cuando llego el nuevo amo, Ene se había sentido supuestamente feliz. Ella no podía sentir realmente nada, pero sus circuitos indicaban ánimo, así que debía estar 'feliz'.

Su nuevo amo había resultado ser un chico alegre y algo tímido, seguramente sorprendido por el correo en el que se encontraba la cibernética chica. Al conocerse, Ene trato de ser un poco más amable con respecto a su actitud con Shintaro, pero al poco tiempo de interactuar con él, se dio cuenta que el alegre chico, de cualquier manera aceptaría hasta la personalidad más desagradable con una sonrisa. Eso la hizo sentir más cómoda, sinceramente, sorprendiéndola por un momento pero sin tomarle importancia.

Debía haber actuado cuando aún hubiera tenido chance, ahora ya era muy tarde.

_Estaba sintiendo "emociones" y "sentimientos"._

Cada vez que lo miraba, que bromeaba con él, que dormía (si, ella ahora también tenía el extraño fetiche de verlo dormido), sentía como sus circuitos cibernéticos iban a mil por hora, sus coletas digitales se levantaban de la emoción, y mostraba una sonrisa boba. Al investigar (porque su amo, Haruka, estaba notando sus cambios) saltaron miles de respuestas, pero todas indicaban una sola.

_Estaba "enamorada"._

Oh no.

Todos sus ideales sobre que los programas eran indiferentes a los sentimientos humanos, cayeron. ¡Ella estaba enamorada, como era posible! Pero tuvo un extraño presentimiento, que rompió su ya consternada consciencia.

_"Ese sentimiento no se va a detener"_

-Ene, ¡Ene!, te estoy hablando, y ¿ya averiguaste lo que te sucede?-Pregunto el amo Haruka a la pequeña cibernética que sentía "vergüenza" por primera vez, con una cara apenada y preocupada. ¡Eso no la ayudaba, definitivamente! Y luego otro sentimiento instantáneo se apodero de ella: ¿Haruka le correspondería? ¿Y si se enojaba y la devolvía a la base? ¡Ella no quería eso, quería quedarse a su lado! Además de que los programadores del proyecto, la esperarían enojada.

Pero la duda despareció al instante, tenía que decirle la verdad, no quería poner más triste al chico, no debía perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

-¡Sucede que te amo, Haruka! ¡Y no sé porque, y no entiendo porque pero quiero que sonrías ahora!

Haruka solo atino a poner una cara inmensamente sorpresiva, inhabitual en él. Eso no era una sonrisa. Pero inmediatamente cambio la expresión a la deseada. Y con un poco de dificultad dijo:

-Y-yo también creo que te amo Ene.

Sip, definitivamente esa extraña calidez no se iba a detener, para su mala suerte. Al chico no le había importado que ella este en el monitor, porque ahora mismo….se encontraba besando la pantalla ante la sorprendida chica. ¡Inaudito!, pero ella estaba correspondiendo alegremente. Después de todo era su amo, un ser completamente maravilloso.

**Nota:** No hay mucho que decir, pero mis manos me obligaron a escribir algo, y ya tenía el proyecto empezado así que….Ojala les guste la extraña parejita *u*


End file.
